


Three Turns

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-15
Updated: 2001-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: After a week of hard work, Mulder and Krycek take part in a role play at Langly's.





	Three Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Three Turns by Kand

TITLE: Three Turns  
AUTHOR: Kand  
WHO: Mulder/Krycek  
WHEN: some years after the nth season... Oh, the Rebels won. Mulder, Scully and Krycek are working together on the X-Files (there are still some mysteries on this Earth!) and all of them are a big happy family.  
SUMMARY: after a week of hard work, Mulder and Krycek take part in a role play at Langly's.  
SPOILERS: "The Red and The Black" (truly, is there somebody somewhere who hasn't seen it???)  
NOTE: don't look for any "Franky" in the X-Files. He is one of the Game Masters at our local club...  
RATING: NC-17 (and I mean it).  
ARCHIVE: yes, with pleasure. Just tell me.  
COPYRIGHT: the characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013, Fox Productions... Lucky guys.  
BETA-READING: thank you, my dear and tireless Xof!  
FEEDBACK: we authors do like some! So, feel free... 

* * *

Three Turns  
by Kand

The Game Master wrote on his pad. "So, *you* score 44. A 20-die throw plus your resistance to manipulation, Alex."

Krycek shook his die, threw it; he bent over the table to check. "Fuck! 2. And 31, it makes 33. Fuck!" he repeated. He picked up his die, put it beside the paper sheet set in front of him. "So?" he asked with lassitude.

The GM chuckled: "So, you have to to stay at Knight Fox's command for three turns, Squire Aleksandr."

Mulder leaned back in his chair, with a huge smile. "Aaaah, I like that game." Seeing in Krycek's eyes what looked like thoughts of assailing him, he added: "Tut, tut, Alex. You chose a *faithful* behavior for your character. I'm expecting some respect from you now. For three turns," he made clear with a nice grin.

The GM turned toward his right side. "To you, Langly. Let me remind you of the situation: you're at the edge of the bridge crossing the chasm. At the other end, the Ballrog begins to raise to his feet. Your last spell hurt him badly, yet he's recovering rather quickly. And you already have 8 points of chaos. What's your move?"

The player scratched his forehead, and raised his black rimmed spectacles up his long nose. His mouth twitched doubtfully. "I could throw some fireballs at him. Hmmm. No, too dangerous. If I miss, they're going to bounce off the cave walls. Better to send him down there, in that chasm. I could use a levitation spell?"

The GM shrugged with detachment. "He's really heavy, and has a good resistance to magic. But you have 7 in Alteration Realm. Could make it. Remember: this is an expensive spell. If it doesn't work, you'll probably be unable to stand the backlash. Your choice."

An alarm rang in his watch. "Oh, I'm sorry, gentlemen, time for good children to go to bed. We're going to end this turn, then, everybody home! We'll be back to our Quest next Saturday, if you're free?" There was a general hum of assent around the table. The GM turned to face again Langly. "So, what do you decide?"

The man shook his long hair. "Okay, I'll try the levitation spell. Definitely. If I fail," he addressed the two other players, "You guys are going to have some rough times with that Ballrog!"

Krycek waved a casual hand at him: "Don't mind us, focus!"

The GM searched his file, made a rapid computation: "Okay, you throw five 20-dice, you add your magic skill, your... dexterity. And your luck." Aware of Langly's confident smile, he added viciously: "It should be kept in mind that the black Lord gave his favorite Ballrog some lucky armour. Please, Warlock Langlois, do proceed."

Frowning, Langly gathered his dice. He didn't seem very happy with the result, and considering his character's sheet, he announced: "75."

"Good!" the GM retorted. Behind one raised hand, he made a series of hidden throws. He wrote some digits on the paper napkin, then he quietly concluded: "And one hundred and eight for the Ballrog." A common sigh floated above the table. Langly let his head bump down against it.

"I'm dead", he uttered.

"Game over!" Alex laughed at him.

"Not quite." The GM's voice was too much quiet. Langly raised his face in disbelief. "The Ballrog is obedient to his powerful master. Despite his hate for you, he won't kill you. He's going to take you back to the Tower of the Icy Guard, as he has been ordered. There, your soul will be kept in a vial, your will in another one. You'll be left with your body, knowledge and skills, to serve the Lord of the Dark Crows."

"Oh, noooooooo!" Langly shout. "I can't believe it! I just can't stand it."

The GM answered, with a fake benevolent smile: "But you're not meant to enjoy it, Warlock Langlois." Leaning back in his chair, he stretched his arms, as he concluded: "Gentlemen, next week, same Bat-time, same Bat-channel. Good night!"

There was a general rumble of chairs.

\----------------

Back in the street, Krycek went to the front passenger door of his partner's car. "Really kind of you to drop me home, Mulder. I never thought the repair on my car would take so long. I should have ask for a substitute."

"Don't mind, Alex. It's not a long detour."

Krycek sat, and fastened his security belt. He sighed: "A few years ago, I just had to *borrow* one when needed. Good ol'times." He joined in Mulder's laughter. Mulder turned the ignition key, and drove off in silence.

The traffic wasn't heavy at that time of night, and soon they reached their destination. Krycek unbuckled his belt, and turned to Mulder to shake hands, but gave up as he saw his friend unfasten his own. Mulder explained: "I should have thought of this before leaving Langly's. Sorry, but I really need to pee. Too much Coke. May I?" he gestured toward Krycek's windows.

Alex shrugged: "Sure." He left the car, searching his pocket for his keys, and walked to the gate, Mulder on his heels. In the lift, he let out a wide yawn.

"Franky was right, time for good children to go to bed!" Mulder remarked with an amused voice. Krycek grinned. He had had a long day. Mulder too, he thought, but he seemed fresher. The lift stopped with a painful squeak, and Alex made his way through the corridor, Mulder following him.

"You really enjoy that old building, don't you?" he asked. "It could afford some fresh painting. And the lift, some oiling. And the lighting, some improv..."

"Mulder, just stop denigrating my place, please. It's okay with me. The neighbors are discreet, and some are even friendly. The walls are thick, the whole place really quiet," he waved to make the surrounding silence noticeable. "And the bathroom is all brand-new, and you know the way to it, so, go on!" Mulder scrambled, remembering suddenly why he had come up there.

Alex let go of his leather jacket, he dropped it on the chair fronting his desk. He strode into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He came back to the countertop with a bottle, and found two glasses in a wall cupboard. "Mulder?" he asked loud enough for his voice to drown out the running water in the bathroom. "Would you like some vodka to wash down the Coke? I found a new brand a few days ago." Mulder appeared in the kitchen's door, his face still wet with the cold water he had splashed onto it, droplets sparkling in his chestnut hair. He had taken off his coat. "Not really a *new* brand," Alex explained. "In fact, it's a very old one. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it. So long a time..."

Mulder joined him near the countertop, and took the bottle from his hand. He examined the label, all of gold, green and white, but everything was in cyrillic writing. Despite his efforts, he could hardly read any of it. The label was overloaded with drawings of medals, talking of bygone days, when there still were agricultural contests, and long coveted prizes. He just could read the dates: 1870, 1905, 1812. Mulder nodded: "This surely is an old brand, if any. Never seen it. As far as I recall".

"Oh no, you never did," Krycek answered. "To me, I haven't seen it since... my childhood. It was the brand we had at home. The one my grand'ma always bought."

"Why, was your grand'ma an addict?" Mulder chuckled.

Krycek shook indignantly his head. "My grand mother wasn't, you twat. Yours, I don't know." He took back the bottle and filled the two glasses. "It was just the fine brand she kept for special occasions. Family gatherings, birthdays, and so on." He went thoughtful. "I didn't even remember it, till Wednesday, when I saw that bottle on a shelf in that old liquor store. It came back to me, all at once." He turned his kitchen stool to rest comfortably his back against the fridge. He raised the glass to his lips, smelled it cautiously, and took a light sip. His eyes closed, as he let the flavor invade his mouth, deliciously burning his tongue. He let go a deep, sensual sigh, giving himself up to a long forgotten pleasure.

Mulder stared at him, half amused, half confused. He hadn't even tasted the stuff; the scent was strong and pleasant, but it didn't seem to be sufficient to turn the man on? "What's the matter, Alex?" he asked. "Did Warlock Langlois put some filter into the booze?"

Without opening his eyes, Alex chuckled. "No, it's just... kind of a time-travel machine." He remained silent, then slowly, respectfully, he took another sip, and swallowed. He half raised his dark lashes, and a dreamy wave swirled in the deep green eyes. "When I was a child, and on these *special occasions*, Babouchka allowed me to taste some of it. Just a drop, of course, on a sugar cube. It was so strong! Phew." He laughed heartily. "But the flavor is always there," he put his left hand on his heart. "Do you smell?" he asked. "Sniff at it. There are several plants it, but the dominant is tarragon, I believe. Go on," he encouraged Mulder.

The older man took a few sniffs at his glass. Yes, as far as he could recognize, there was a plant's smell, but his nose was far less trained than Krycek's. He wet his lips, and tasted the alcohol. Yeah, it *was* strong, indeed. But pleasant, no doubt. He drank more frankly, and coughed, tears coming to his eyes. Under Krycek's laughter, he recovered enough to speak hoarsely: "And your grand'ma made you drink *that*?"

"Just a drop, on a sugar cube. I told you. And it was at the end of the lunch, usually at evening. So I was sent to bed after that. And Babouchka then told me stories..." Alex's eyes unfocussed. "Tales of old. Hard to believe, how many legends she knew. Or perhaps, she just invented them at the time, who knows? Most of them, I never heard of later."

Mulder shook his head. "Well, I begin to understand. I always wondered where you'd learned to lie so convincingly. Thinking of it, I wonder what your *babouchka* should have made of my three turns."

"Your what?" a bewildered Alex asked.

"My three turns. Remember, I won power over you for the next three turns, Squire Aleksandr." As Krycek nodded absently, he ordered: "To start with, you could fill my glass again, couldn't you?"

Smiling, Alex complied, and completed his own as well. "I was sure you were going to enjoy this vodka, Mulder. Of course, it's a bit, hmm, subtle for your true American palate, but we surely can make something with you."

Mulder raised his glass to greet him, and swallowed, more carefully this time. He returned the glass to the countertop, and pulled his stool closer to Krycek's own. "Well, Aleksandr, what about my three turns?"

Krycek frowned: "What's on your twisted mind, Mulder?"

"Well, maybe it's time for children to go to bed, but it seems you want to play like a grownup" he said, showing the bottle. "And the night is still young. We could go on with our Quest."

Krycek appraised Mulder's sly smile. He couldn't make up his mind. He filled Mulder's glass once more to give himself time. Eventually, he proposed: "What about the rules?"

Mulder shrugged. "Well, in quest-time a turn can stretch from a few seconds to a good hour. Let's say that in Franky's time, it's 30 minutes. So you'll have to obey me for one hour and a half."

Krycek thought of the proposal. He couldn't yet work out Mulder's purpose. But he was still in a game-mood, and the vodka, added to nostalgia, had erased some of his defenses. And, he calculated, Mulder's own should be even lower now; he hadn't been very fair while filling his partner's glass, he thought, looking at Mulder swallowing his third dose.

"No weapons, no hitting. A few wrestle, if you like... I promise not to use my prosthesis at full strength. Honestly, what are you thinking of, Mulder?" Alex asked.

Mulder tilted his head, as he contemplated the broad eyes staring at him in wonder. He was putting the question to himself. He took a deep breath, and gestured Alex to his glass. Not very careful to drink more, but having got that far... Krycek obediently dropped one more dose of vodka, and waited while Mulder slowly emptied his glass. Finally, he mimicked him. The two glasses went in unison onto the countertop. Mulder bent toward Krycek, stopping a few inches from his face. "When you kissed me," he began.

"No, Mulder, enough with that! I already told you that it was the only thing that came to my mind at the time to soothe you! You looked so despondent, then. I didn't want to shoot you, really, and I wanted you to understand that I didn't mean to harm you. It was just a "kiss of peace", not a trick, or I don't know what." Krycek's face was flushed.

Mulder shook impatiently his head: "This isn't the point, Alex. And besides, this way of answering your master doesn't exactly reflect the proper behavior that I'm entitled to expect from a *faithful squire*, does it?"

Alex seemed destabilized by the reply. His mouth opened to retort, but he kept silent. Good, Mulder thought. Looked like he was going to enjoy the game. "So, Aleksandr, I was going to say: *I don't quite remember how it felt.*" He offered his cheek to the other man. "Go on. Kiss me."

Alex was startled. "Are you kidding? Ouch!" Mulder had slapped his right hand lying on the countertop. He emitted an exasperated sigh, and dropped a brief and sonorous kiss on Mulder's cheek. "Glad? Feel better?"

But Mulder shook his head in denial. "I don't know. I don't think it was like that. I don't remember quite well, yet, it seemed it was... deeper. Do it again."

Krycek understood he wasn't going to get rid of it so easily, so he oblingingly put his lips once more on Mulder's cheek, and let them linger here for a full second. "You know," he lied, "I don't remember too well myself. That's my best," he concluded. He tried to sound cheerful.

Mulder stared at him, letting the silence linger between them. Krycek began to feel slightly ill at ease. At last, his friend murmured: "I also wondered... why I didn't..."

"Yes?" Krycek asked in a voice he vainly tried to make firm.

"Why I didn't answer you... That way." He raised his two hands, cupped the younger man's face, and crushed his mouth with his own. Krycek froze under the warm lips that drilled through his defenses all at once. Mulder pulled back to catch his breath. Krycek tried to push him back, but Mulder refused to let go of him. "Nothing against the rules till now. You said *no weapons, no hitting*. Did I hit you?"

Krycek, at a lost, searched for an appropriate answer. "I always thought you were afraid of playing with fire, Mulder," he said. Immediately, he realized that this answer was in no way the wisest one. Mulder didn't let slip the opportunity:

"Maybe I'd like to play with yours." And his lips went back to the nicely drawn mouth that was half opened now. This time, Krycek felt he was lost. The very ancient lust he had kept secured for so long, under layers and layers of denial, safely hidden behind heavy gates and strong inner locks, burst out with the strength of a hurricane, overwhelming him, drowning all his senses, making his body shake in the warm embrace, forcing his lips to fully part, compelling his tongue to answer Mulder's own as it licked at his teeth. He drank Mulder's saliva, tasting his manly flavor under the alcohol burn. His arms closed around his partner's waist and he sank into the burning oblivion pouring from the full lips that devoured his.

Alex's responsiveness made Mulder release a moan of pleasure. His right hand drifted down across the jaw to reach the rear of his neck, stroking the short brown hair, and tightened their hug. Then he pulled back once more, to stare at the dark green eyes, foggy with arousal, shadowed by these endless, silky eyelashes. They moved him deeper than ever. He couldn't stand to look at them any longer, for they were tearing his very soul apart. His gaze went down to the mouth, reddened and swollen, that let a short breath escape. The chest against his own was heaving with rapid gasps.

He pulled Alex to the edge of his stool, standing up between the man's spread legs. He rubbed his groin into Alex's stomach, and gave him his already hard erection to feel, making him jerk. He pressed the flushed face to his chest, and was rewarded with a string of kisses that Alex undertook to scatter across his t-shirt.

"Alex?" he asked.

"Hmmmm?" The answer was chewed in kisses.

"My three turns, remember." Alex lifted his head to stare at his face, shocked. Then his eyes darkened, his mouth hardened.

"One more of your tricks, it is? Oh my God, how can I be so stupid?" He lowered his arms in disbelief and deadly anger.

"Oh no, I don't mean that, not at all!" Mulder protested. He secured once more the brown head to his chest, caressing tenderly the soft hair, massaging the bare neck, squeezing the shoulders in a repeated soothing motion. "I mean: *you do as I tell you*. Yet," he added, "A little initiative is all-right with me. I'm not a slave master, just a gallant knight. Who really craves for his beautiful squire, believe me."

He pushed forth one of his legs, to initiate contact with the hard bulge betrayed by Krycek's jeans, and rubbed it slowly, stealing moans from its owner. Krycek clutched at him, burying his forehead into the man's chest, losing himself in the strokes that solicited his body. Eventually, he opened his lips to take hold, through the fabric, of an already hard nipple, and he kept blindly sucking at it.

"Undress me." The voice startled him. "Taking care of his master's armour is one of the tasks of a *faithful squire*," Mulder pronounced sententiously. "So, off with all that." He bent to whisper in a nicely pointed ear: "I want to know how it feels to rub myself naked against this gorgeous body of you." The words sent a blaze to Alex's face. He grinned widely, then helped Mulder out of his grey t-shirt.

"May I?" he asked deferentially. Without waiting for an answer, he returned his lips to the erected nipple, but now he took it lightly between his teeth, being careful not to bite too hard. He felt the soft hair on Mulder's chest teasing his cheeks. His right hand came down to the jeans waistband, and his fingers fumbled with the upper button. He acted deliberately clumsy to prolong his partner's waiting. As the waistband gave way, his hand entered the pants to reach the firm behind. But he received a little hit on his head.

"Just undress me. Go on." His teeth never let go of their prey as he nodded, and the tug made Mulder groan. He unzipped the fly, and lowered the jeans to mid-thighs. He thought of beginning some exploration, but remembered he had to play according the rules. Reaching for the boxers, he hesitated. He let go of the nipple, and lifted his face to look at Mulder, his glance questioning.

The green-hazel eyes, shining with pleasure and amusement, returned his gaze. "Yes?" A thumb went to his parted lips, stroked them lightly, before entering the mouth. Alex received it with a pliant boyish expression. But he thought that soon, he could lick, all the same, other more interesting parts of Mulder's body, and shivering in anticipation, he made obvious his hidden skill. Delighted, Mulder held the lascivious sucking to be a sweet promise.

"Well, I suppose we're not going to stay in that kitchen, after all," Mulder said. "C'mon, baby," he pulled Alex by his sweatshirt to make him stand up. "You take the bottle and the glasses. I'll follow you. I want to have a good look at this little thing of yours when you're walking," he added, as he pinched the black denim covered bottom, making Krycek jump. He cheerfully laughed, as he saw the fine cheekbones turning crimson.

\------------------

Mulder made himself comfortable on the bed. Alex put the vodka and the glasses on the nightstand, and turned to him. "Shoes, socks," Mulder ordered with an encouraging smile. Alex knelt in front of the bed, and started to unfasten the sneakers.

Mulder, backing against the pillow, let his gaze run across the lean and muscular body bent over his legs, and stopped at the silky dark hair. Krycek had never regained his *silly haircut* from the very first days, nor the almost regular army cut of the darkest ones; though he allowed himself slightly longer hair now, that perfectly fit his lasting young features. Mulder began to stroke his own nipple, the one that had already been teased, and that longed for more stimulation. He held out his second foot to Krycek, who was conscientiously freeing him from his shoes, then from his socks.

The younger man straightened up, and his hands went hungrily to the pants waistband. He literally tore them away, and was reprimanded for his roughness. "I know these jeans of mine have seen better days, yet, it's not a reason to finish them! I still have use for them." Mulder said.

"Not tonight, as far as I'm concerned," Krycek answered with impudence. He faced Mulder's eyes, waiting for a quick reply. But Mulder wasn't to be fooled.

"Don't try me to get punished. You will be when I decide it's time to. Not when *you* want it. My boxers," he commanded. Alex let his hands run lightly along his swimmer's thighs, sending long shivers through the limbs of the lying man. He slipped his fingers under the stretch band, and lowered them very slowly, graduating his motion. Mulder thought that the cyber-prosthesis was even more precise than he had already noticed. It didn't suppress the guilt and the pain he felt each time he came to think of it, but he always was truly glad for Alex that he could benefit from the technological improvements the Rebels had brought to the world after the Victory.

Alex deliberately took his time. He hadn't been told to hurry, had he? He didn't touch Mulder's sensitive skin with his hands, but rubbed the fabric all along the hardened cock, freeing it in an unbearable slow motion. His lips were parting and closing in anticipation, the tip of his tongue showing between them. He really wished Mulder would let him take more initiative, even if it meant that his own hard-on was going to kill him at once. He managed to slip his hands under his partner's cheeks, to lift him high enough from the bed. Having no more free fingers to complete his task, he grabbed the fabric with his teeth, less than an inch from Mulder's cock, and pulled the boxers down. His cheekbone brushed against the burning member, and he heard a long groan above his head. He couldn't help but smile widely, without letting go of the fabric. Mulder fell back on the bed, and Krycek finished removing the underwear.

Alex stood up next to the bed for Mulder to take a full look at him. He should have felt in a dominant position, fully dressed, standing over the naked man lying before him. But he just waited for Mulder's good will. The other man's assurance was intoxicating. He motioned Alex closer to the bed, and told him in a lustful voice: "You may undress now. And make it a show." He grabbed his erection, and begin to stroke himself very lightly, careful not to push himself too far.

Krycek hesitated, then he sat on the edge of the bed. He bent one knee to undo his black commando boot, then the other, and got rid of them. His socks followed. He stood up again, and with his legs pressed against the bed, he unbuckled his black leather belt, and made it slip slowly out the loops. He held it out from his body and opened his long fingers to let it fall dramatically to the ground. He undertook to unbutton his jeans. It was a button-fly, and he proceeded slowly, surveying Mulder's face.

He tried not to lower his gaze onto his partner's working hand. He could almost feel that hard member entering his tight channel - or would Mulder want him to get on top? These thoughts didn't help him with his aching cock, as he lowered his black jeans down his long legs. An eager smile spread across Mulder's face as he enjoyed the sight of the hard-on tensing against the briefs fabric.

Alex threw his jeans away with one foot. He wavered about his next motion. He took hold of his black long sleeved t-shirt, but stopped. Mulder lifted his face to meet his gaze, and saw the discomfort in the emerald eyes. "You can take your t-shirt off, Alex. This isn't a problem. You may trust me. You have to live with that, there's nothing we can do. Neither you nor me. Please," he whispered as to calm down a wild animal, torn between fear and hunger. "Anyway, I want you to take it off" he ordered on a firmer tone, as he thought that the command could help Alex to overcome his repulsion, making him pretend nothing was of his will.

It eventually proved to work. Krycek lifted his t-shirt with both arms, making it drift over his head. He didn't think then to make a show of it, and Mulder surely didn't reproach him about it. When the garment fell to the carpet, the older man let go a whistle of surprise. "This is absolutely perfect! You told me they had connected it to your nervous system, but I didn't imagine it that way..." He stared at Alex's shoulder in a wonder. Apart from a very visible scar surrounding the arm two inches under the armpit, it was almost impossible to tell the difference. The artificial skin was definitively alike the rest of Krycek's. Alex had a poor smile, and absently moved his fingers.

"You're right, of course. And I'm stupid to try to hid it, I know this is in no way shocking. But for all these years, the old one wasn't that... aesthetic. I guess I'll need a good while to get used to that little marvel." Turning cheerful, he asked in an innocent voice: "What are my sweet master's desires, now?"

Mulder showed an accusing finger at the middle of Krycek's body. "I'd really like to see the rest of your person, dear. Down with that. And don't touch yourself."

Krycek parted his hands: "I'm puzzled. How do I proceed?"

Mulder shook his head. "You understand very well what I mean. Go on! You're not in a real hurry to please me, or am I wrong?"

"If I may contradict you, you are," Alex answered with a giggle. He slipped two thumbs under the waistband of his black briefs. The stretch band proved somewhat painful as it ran across his hardness, and he couldn't suppress a moan. He resisted the temptation to sensually stand with his weight on one leg. He could be a *faithful squire*, longing for his knight, but his character hadn't the skills of a whore. He stood firmly, and bent elegantly to lower down his briefs in a feline motion. He helped himself out off his last piece of clothing, and resisted the envy to sit on the bed, close to that so tempting body.

He stayed there, all of his bare flesh exposed to the burning eyes of the man lying in front of him, within a hand's reach. Mulder didn't say anything, but kept stroking himself in very slow motions, as he examined his lover from head to toe. His free hand reached his own groin, and playfully rubbed his balls. His eyes lingered insistently on the hot member, and he succeeded in making it rise more defiantly, to his great pleasure.

"Turn around." Alex obeyed, a secret smile on his face. Mulder admired the strong and muscled back, the thin waist, the round behind, the long legs. He raised a hand, to touch the rear of a thigh in a stroke, light as a breeze, and as teasing, making Krycek shudder. The hand slipped between his legs and worked its way up to cup his balls, sending a wave of heat in the needy cock, and Krycek had to fight to keep his balance. "Don't touch yourself!", Mulder reminded him, before he could achieve his movement. Two fingers punished him by viciously pinching at the sensitive skin, bringing a gasp to Krycek's lips.

Then Mulder propped himself on his elbows, and spreading his legs, he ordered: "Come here." Alex swung around and swiftly jumped on the bed, kneeling feverishly between the open thighs. He leant over Mulder's chest. Some initiative was allowed, he remembered. If he was wrong, it was unlikely for Mulder to stop the game. And if he was to be *punished*, well, it won't be dramatic. Anyway it couldn't be worst than the many fights they'd had together.

So he bent his head, and holding tight at the strong shoulders, he undertook to lick his way across the warm skin waiting for him. He started at the side of the neck, letting his lips brush over the beating flesh, and kissed deeply in the collarbone's hollow. Then he proceeded with very light bites, interspersed with licking strokes, across the soft hair, to the nipple he had already tormented.

When he reached it, his mouth rubbed over it lightly at first, sending a new shiver through his lover's body. Then the tongue came to help, before the teeth took hold of it. Without leaving the hard nipple, Alex seized the other one with his left hand, and pinched it, controlling very carefully the strength of his artificial fingers. On the other side, his teeth didn't content themselves any more with a light hold, but bit more harshly. With a loud cry, Mulder arched his body up against his mouth, and his strong arms left the sheet to embrace his lover's waist. Their burning cocks met, and the two men jumped.

Alex didn't allow them any peace, and rubbed his pulsing member over Mulder's. He didn't know if it was a soothing, or an even sweeter torture. His partner pushed him back suddenly. "Enough, Alex, enough!" he cried. Puzzled, Krycek let go of him, and stared at his face. The green-hazel eyes were wild with passion, the full lips searched for air, the forehead glistened with sweat pearls, the brown hair a mess on the white pillow. "I made this", he thought, incredulously.

Mulder focussed on the emerald eyes, the long eyelashes, the lovable lips, the perfect white teeth. "We don't want this to already come to an end, do we?" he asked with a grin. He let his body relax on the bed, and lift a hand to stroke tenderly the finely sculpted face. "Give me your lips, sweetheart."

Alex stretched out to offer his mouth. Mulder eagerly took it, parting the velvet lips with his own, nibbling at the lower one. He thrust his tongue deep inside, with a in and out motion that left Krycek trembling. Mulder pushed back his face with both hands, and staring again into the jade eyes, he said in a stiffled tone: "Lie down on your belly." He kissed him again, whispering in the hot mouth: "I'm going to fuck your tight ass. Right now." He pinned Alex with a burning stare.

Krycek raised himself on his stretched arms, and managed to lie down beside his lover, without releasing his gaze. He shivered as his stiff erection came in contact with the cold sheet. Mulder half rolled over him, and ran a hand along one firm thigh, commanding: "Spread them wide for me. As far as you can." His low voice kept a hypnotic tone, sending molten lead in Alex's brains and limbs. Moaning, he opened himself, and felt the warm hand stroke the inner part of his thigh, reach slowly the underside of his cheeks, then slip at a leisurely pace between them. It stood there, teasing with a feathered lightness, no more than a whisper, that drove him made, crying for more.

One finger touched his anus, and began to circle at the rim. Alex couldn't help his hips to raise to meet it. "Please, Fox. Please."

Mulder chuckled: "What? Don't you want me any more?"

Krycek's voice rang, desperate: "I can't wait any longer. All you need... It's... in the nightstand... the upper drawer..." His breath went shorter, as he continued to move his hips, rubbing his cock against the sheet, sandwiched between the bed and Mulder's insistent fingering. Fingering that abruptly came to a stop, leaving him with a feeling of withdrawal, as Mulder rolled back toward the nightstand and searched for the lube. He was swiftly back with the tube, and considering the wonderful willing body that was to be his, when he decided that it would be better to settle in an easier position before pushing things further.

He massaged firmly the pale behind, and ordered: "Alex, you must kneel now. But keep your legs apart. And put your hands each side of the pillow," he added. And as Krycek tucked his legs under him, lifting up his round bottom, his mouth replaced his hands to enjoy the offered flesh. He rapidly smeared his left fingers with the fresh jelly, and took them back to his lover's opening, his right hand caressing randomly at the inner thigh, carefully avoiding the aching member. This time, the raised buttocks gave him easier access. Yet, he played a little more at the entrance, listening to the complaint that escaped continuously from Alex's throat.

At last, he took pity on him, and slowly inserted a finger. His reward was a cry of sheer pleasure that sent a burning wave along his spine. He pulled back his finger, put it forth, iterating his motion with gentleness -- mercilessly increasing Krycek's arousal. When he added a second finger, Alex's motions tried to accompany the rhythm he'd established. He fondled more deeply, and found the prostate, making him jerk. He kept on repeatedly hitting the sensitive spot, bringing tears to his partner's eyes.

Mulder would have liked to go on for a good while, fucking this beautiful man with skillful fingers that allowed him to control his lover's pleasure at his own will, while he alternatively rubbed his jaw against the round bottom, kissed it, and bit it harshly. But his own desire was to make him get out of his depth, and Krycek was responding more and more frantically. He didn't want to waste everything, and decided that time had come for more serious play. He let his fingers slip out of the velvet channel, answered by a sharp protest.

He settled on his knees, between Krycek parted legs. The younger man spread them even wider, propping himself against the soft belly. Mulder had to push him back gently, with a reassuring: "Sshhh. Let me prepare myself. You don't want me to hurt you, do you? It won't be long..." He handled the firm globes waiting for him, squeezing and parting them, rubbing the delicate tip of his stiff member against the rosebud as Alex hissed between his clenched teeth. "Oh Lord, how beautiful you are!" Mulder whimpered, almost in despair. He spared some more lube on his fingers, and applied it on himself.

Then he put one flat hand on the small of Krycek's back, and his other hand guided his cock through the glistening rim. He entered slowly, just the tip, feeling Alex moan and writhe under him. He took hold of the slim hips, his strong fingers grasping the pliant flesh. As he pushed gently, Alex moved his pelvis to help him.

"Fox, come into me, pleaaaaaase." Alex's voice sent an electric shiver right through Mulder's loins, and the man entered him in one powerful stroke, with his whole length, making the younger man savagely scream and kick out, but the grip on his hips was too tight to give him any chance to escape. Mulder was frantic at having been so rough, and the ringed muscle strangled him so powerfully that he thought he was about to come at once if he moved even slightly further. He forced himself to keep quiet for a while, whatever his mad desire could command.

In a concern, he asked: "You okay, baby? I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you!... I want you, I want to fuck your sweet ass, I can't stand it, it's too hard! You must tell me if I can go on. Alex?"

He felt under him his lover's shaking body as it calmed down, and the answer came as a sweet purr, the silky voice, low and hoarse, begging: "Oh yes, you can go on. It just -- startled me. Please, Fox, take me. Oh God, I want you. All of you, deep and hard. Come on, move, please... Break me, crush me, tear me apart, do whatever you want, but fuck me, Mulder..." The moaning went on, tantalizing. Mulder leant over the flexed back, and keeping his left hand on the slim hip, he put the other on the shoulder, to be immediately kissed and nibbled at by Alex. Answering the sweet caress, he offered his fingers to him. Krycek took them in his mouth, and began to eagerly suck at them, showing him what he so strongly wanted to be subjected to.

Mulder started a back and forth motion, cautiously at first. He tried to pull back almost completely, but it was putting their nerves to a test, and instead, he pushed deeper and harder. The sucking on his fingers had become pure biting, and he drove his left hand around Alex's waist, slipped down across the tender skin of his belly, amid the sweet curls, and reached for the throbbing cock. He realized with a jolt of pleasure that it was the very first time he allowed himself to touch it, and took hold of it with tenderness. But the contact was overwhelming, the flesh spade started to fuck his hand as in a motion of its own, and he lost all restraint.

He increased his grip on all he could reach. His fingers played harder in Alex's mouth, his left hand jerked off the already dripping cock, his thumb rubbing with each stroke at the sensitive tip. His hips worked stronger against the flushed bottom, drilling through the tender channel, showing no mercy as he devastated Krycek's insides, their balls relentlessly bumping. He commanded in an urgent tone: "Your hands...Hold your cheeks. Open them for me!"

Alex fumbled under him to obey in a hurry, their joined weights crushing his head into the pillow. He grabbed his buttocks, parting them as wide as he could, and Mulder, biting his shoulder, thrust again and again in his lover's depths.

He felt Krycek's body tense beyond what he could bear, and he quickened his stroking hand. He cried out against his neck: "You're coming, now, Alex! Come for me, right now!" Alex shouted wildly around his fingers, as his rod splashed load after load. All that was left of his strength gathered in an ultimate powerful stroke, and his own orgasm started at the deadly constriction of Alex's opening around his cock, filling his lover with a flood of hot semen, as he shouted Alex's name in blind ecstasy. He let his lover's receding spasms milk himself completely, and the two of them fell flat on the bed, entwined. Mulder's mouth rested in Alex's hair, as he fell in a dark pool where the only thing he was aware of was his lover's sweet fragrance.

\-----------------

Mulder awoke. He felt drowsy. He opened his eyes, and knew a moment of confusion at the sight of an unknown bedroom. Well, almost unknown. Memories came back, as a smiling Krycek bent over his face to tenderly take his mouth. An also very naked Krycek, he noticed. "Did you sleep well, knight Fox?" a velvety voice asked him.

He stretched languorously, and nodded as he put his hands on the broad shoulders topping him. Then he went cross-eyed, as Krycek produced a little thing right in front of his nose. Focussing, he recognized a 20-die. Puzzled, he looked over it at Krycek, whose smile grew wicked. "You slept almost two hours, Mulder. Your three turns are over. Mind some revenge?" Alex inquired.

Mulder searched for his watch, but it had been removed from his wrist. Krycek answered the untold question: "Far enough time for three other turns. Anyway, it's Sunday morning, remember. No X-Files today. The "kitchen ghost case" can wait. After all, he's already 350 years old. So?"

His partner asked thoughtfully: "Same rules? No weapons, no hitting?"

Alex nodded his head in agreement. Then he proposed: "Let's say your resistance is 10. I throw the die. If I lose, three more turns for you, at your conditions. If I win... we switch sides. Okay?" Mulder nodded vigorously. He hadn't regretted a thing till now, and he wasn't about to deny the long awaited pleasure he had taken in Krycek.

Alex rolled over the bed, lay across it, his head and arms free above the carpet. He motioned Mulder to mimic him. Shoulder against shoulder, like two kids playing with paper boats on a rivulet. Krycek took his time in shaking the die, and eventually threw it. Both heads followed the rolling transparent die. When it came to a stop, two hands reached for it. Giggling, the two men held it in the light of the nightstand's lamp. Mulder's mouth opened, as Krycek's smile spread victoriously. "Twenty! I'm entitled to make another throw!"

Mulder protested: "It's no use, you've already won."

"Tut tut, the final difference will tell to what extent I'm going to be your master. Give me that die," he ordered. Before a frowning Mulder, the die rolled once more. "And 15. It makes 35. Minus your 10, it let me 25. What was the difference when *you* won? Only 11? Oh my God," he quoted, "*I like this game!*"

He jumped from the bed, and knelt in front of it, his chin resting on his crossed arms. He took a long look at Mulder, whose grin seemed a bit tense. "Well, well, well. How does it feel to be at my command?" he asked in a derisive tone. Then he began to stroke softly the beautiful features the need of which he had so long tried to deny. Leaning over Mulder's face, he let his mouth replace his fingers. He thought he never would have enough of this sweetness, of all the eagerness in these green-hazel eyes, of the taste of this full down-lip... Their breaths mixed, he advised in a whispering tone: "You should choose a safe-word."

Mulder startled. "What the hell are you thinking of? Do you want to play it rough?" He really looked concerned.

Krycek shook his head in denial. "We said: No hitting. I don't intend to hurt you, honey. Yet," he remarked wickedly, "There are many roads leading to pleasure. Coming to you, mine could be, hmmm, inventive? Your safe-word," he insisted.

Mulder still looked uncertain. After a last hesitation, he answered: "Arntzen."

Krycek laughed out loud. "Oh, Foxy Fox, always clever, aren't you?" He regained some of his seriousness. "Okay, if you call me so, I stop everything. And maybe, we can negotiate again. Is that okay with you?" Mulder nodded. Alex asked in a less indulgent tone: "Answer me. In plain words. Are you going to obey me, whatever I choose to ask from you, as long as you don't ask for mercy, using your safe-word?"

Mulder experienced mixed feelings. He suddenly felt insecure, and at the same time, he was happy to let Krycek call the shots. In a somewhat shaky voice, he answered obediently: "Yes, Alex. I swear to obey you, ... whatever you'll ask me. For three turns," he added quickly, with a little twist of guilt. But Krycek accepted the oath in silence.

Alex sat on the edge of the bed, and made Mulder lie down on his back, legs apart, arms to his sides. He contemplated him for a long while, without a word, his look lingering on the half erect cock. The exam made Mulder gradually uncomfortable; he didn't know what to do, and he didn't dare to ask. But his member clearly started to rise under the insistent look. My God, he thought, he's not going to make me come with his eyes only? But, he admitted to himself with an inner chuckle -- and some odd pride --, they were worth it. And maybe, able to. As if reading his mind, Alex lifted his middle finger to his mouth, to suck at it thoughtfully.

When Krycek bent over his offered flesh, the sudden motion made him twist, bringing a new smile of delight on the face reaching his groin. "Tell me, Mulder," Alex said, "you almost didn't let me touch you earlier. It surely was sweet torture. Hmmm," he licked his lips, before kissing the warm cock in a very light touch. The lips ran across the shaft, up and down, flirting with the side, the head, the crown - without ever increasing his pressure. The continuous teasing rapidly turned into a torment for Mulder, who writhed under the provoking mouth. His hands reached the loving head, trying to hold it tight against his hardness, attempting to press himself against it, but Krycek was following all of his motions, always keeping a murderously light touch.

Exhausted, Mulder fell back to the bed, his hands clenching on the sheets. Yet he opened puzzled eyes, as Krycek stood up. His partner went to his desk, fumbled in his jacket pockets, drew something shiny out of it; then he walked swiftly toward Mulder's coat hanging up on the peg at the entrance door, and resumed his search. He came back next to the bed head, and put on the nightstand their two pairs of handcuffs. For a brief while Mulder wondered how it would feel to stay handcuffed in front of an imaginative Krycek.

Then his partner's hands rummaged at the rear of the nightstand drawer, and Mulder saw them come back with what looked like a small black bracelet. "What's that?" he asked, truly intrigued. Krycek let the leather item swing right before his nose, keeping silent. As Mulder seemed at a lost, he let it brush across the beautiful lips.

"Mulder, you own enough porn tapes to open a video-rental. Don't tell me you've never seen anybody use that kind of toy?" Mulder frowned; he seemed to be truly unaware of the thing. Krycek kneeled again in front of the bed, and his left fingers came to brush Mulder's cock, making him moan. He explained patiently: "You denied me the right to touch myself, whatever I could suffer then, didn't you? Well, I'm a good boy, you'll be allowed to stroke yourself. But this," he trailed it once more across his lover's mouth, "will allow you to come only when *I* choose to let you. Very simple." His hand took hold of the base of the hardened cock, and squeezed very progressively, until Mulder couldn't help a shout.

Alex went on: "It won't hurt, I promise. Not too much, at least. Nothing unbearable. Of course, when I'll decide it's time to get rid of it", he remarked in a light tone, his left hand abruptly leaving the restrained member, " the blood rush can be... uncomfortable, but only for a very short while. Never walked for several hours with a sprained ankle in a tight shoe? You feel almost nothing, but when you take it of, well..."

As Mulder looked at him with scared eyes, he asked: "If you don't want me to use that, you just say your safe-word. But now. For even I shall be unable to do anything for you later. But saying your safe-word now means the whole game is over, I want you to be conscious of that. So, what do you decide?"

Mulder stared at Alex, whose dark green eyes were serious; it looked like the answer would be of a real meaning to him. He was just waiting for Mulder to choose, and the man felt there was more than a mocked challenge here. He questioned himself, honestly. Did he want all of this to come to an end right now? Did he trust Alex enough to enter a game that could turn bad? As far as he had been concerned for the last few years, Krycek had been playing fair with him, when they were working together, as well in day-to-day life. But yet, he couldn't forget that the man could be deadly dangerous. A powerful cobra. He closed his eyes.

Krycek didn't urge him. He guessed what thoughts must be whirling in his partner's mind. He didn't touch him, not wanting to influence his decision. He prayed silently for Mulder to trust him. He wasn't very proud as he pushed his friend to his extreme limits, but he needed to be sure of his feelings.

Mulder's eyelids raised slowly. A gold flame burnt deep under them. He parted his lips, a pointed tongue licked slowly at the black ribbon, and he said with a low and crumpled voice, his gaze riveted to the emerald eyes that drowned into his owns: "Do it."

Krycek closed his eyes for a while, fighting to control his breath. Then, remaining silent, he reached for the hot member he painfully longed for, and with meticulous movements, he secured the leather ribbon around the shaft's base, and tugged at it to check its tightness, making Mulder squeak. He swiftly turned to him, in a concern: "Does it hurt? Fox, does it hurt? You must tell me, before we go on."

Mulder's head was rolling from side to side on the white pillow, his lips wide opened letting his teeth gleam in the halflight. He caught his breath, and tried to answer, his throat fighting to let the words go through: "No, no, Alex... It's just... It surprised me... Oh Alex, please, come over here!" he pleaded, holding his arms to him.

Krycek indulged in his demand, as he was conscious that his partner needed to be comforted. He knew the man wasn't used to let things run out of control, as far as he could. Alex leant over his body, stretching himself to reach the fine head whose rocking motions calmed down as he covered it with gentle kisses, running all over the flushed face. Krycek let his body slowly settle on his lover's own, very carefully making their erections come in contact. As cautious as his motion was, it drove Mulder mad, and more innumerable kisses and strokes were needed to sooth him down. At last, Mulder reopened weeping eyes, and stared fixedly to Krycek, waiting for him to express his will. He felt ready.

Krycek's hands left the flushed face to reach the arms that surrounded him, and unwrapped them, catching the wrists. He brought their entwined fingers up, pressing down on each side of the pillow, and propped himself on his elbows, way to hang over Mulder's chest. He bent his legs slightly, to lift his pelvis a few inches above his lover's belly. Then he kissed deeply the open mouth, and uttered in a breath: "Come on, raise your hips, come against me. And move." He held captive the burning gaze as Mulder obeyed, leaning on his heels to arch his body, rocking slowly his hips to let his cock brush against his lover's own. The parted lips let go short hissing breaths, that Krycek drank with excitement.

Then Mulder fell back in exhaustion. His eyes begged for forgiveness: "I'm sorry, Alex, I can't... too much..." Krycek nodded benevolently, and he rolled to his right side, sweeping his partner along in his motion. They leant face to face, fingers always entwined, till Krycek disengaged himself. He turned to reach the nightstand, and filled half a glass of vodka. He took just a sip, making the liquor swirl in his mouth, and put back the glass, on the edge of the table, at hand's reach. Turning again to face Mulder, he commanded: "Lie in the other way. Your head over there," he showed the middle of the bed, "and your bottom here." He patted near his chest. "Your legs", he thought, "well, you can bent them. Get on your side."

Mulder wasn't sure of the position he was intended to take, but Krycek helped him with a few pats here and there. He found himself facing Alex's belly, the long cock a divine temptation for his lips. He didn't dare to touch it, preferring to wait for Krycek to express his desires - he found it so sexy to hear the silky voice making his needs clear, it could be sufficient to push him to the edge, he thought -- but for the cockring that encircled him tighter. He rubbed delicately his cheek on the thigh, and painfully resisted the urge to let his mouth and his tongue taste the tender skin.

Krycek, propped on one elbow, was observing him, his heart beating loudly in the prison of his ribs. Did Mulder realize how transparent he was? Each feeling, each thought that crossed his mind at the present time were showing on his sweet face. The lips that closed and parted turn by turn, the eyes wandering to his genitals, the breath that went shorter. Visibly, he was fighting not to let his hands run everywhere on the flesh he so obviously craved for. He would have liked to prolong that rare pleasure, but his own need was becoming too demanding.

"Mulder?" His partner was immediately attentive. "Take me in your mouth." He smiled at the relief that showed in the green-hazel eyes. "But," he added, "you must take your time. How did you put it when you make me undress? *Make it a show*? I want to look at you as your pretty lips are sucking my cock. Look, it's waiting for you. It just wants to slide across your tongue, to feel your teeth brush at it, to dive deep into your throat..." The softness of his voice was killing his partner, and he knew it, playing with him.

"Oh, one more thing." Mulder held his eager motion in suspense, puzzled. "I told you you were allowed to touch yourself. So, I want you to jerk off. Slowly, of course. Very slowly. Anyway, you couldn't stand it otherwise with that." He pulled lightly on the leather and let it slap back in place, making Mulder jump with a shout. "And you need only one hand, don't you? Why don't you use the other to show me your balls?"

Mulder felt overwhelmed with whirling thoughts of lust. His cock already ached badly, and each words that Krycek skillfully uttered raised new sensations in his body. Each time they named a part of him, he felt it twist in burning expectation. He let his hands make their way to his groin, and put one of them on his painful member; with the other one, he cupped his balls and began to squeeze them as lightly as he could, not to become mad at once.

He knew without looking down that Alex was staring at the stroking of his hand, the unconscious small thrusts of his hips in response to that touch, and the motion of his head as he started to lean forward to follow Krycek's instructions... anticipating the taste of the man's flesh as he tried to make his efforts as sensual as possible. Then he turned his attention toward his main goal.

Rubbing his cheek more frantically against Alex's thigh, he pressed his lips between the tighten balls. He had the pleasure to hear Krycek let out a short gasp. Then he licked slowly from the perineum to the base of the shaft with a pointed tongue, stopping in the scrotum's hollow to nibble very lightly, and went on repeating his motion, sending renewed spasms up the thigh beneath his head. He was divided between the envy to engulf at once the warm and demanding cock, and to lick its way with little strokes, to taste each cells of the soft skin spread before his very eyes. Relying on the orders he had been given, he chose the second manner. He sucked very cautiously at the base of the shaft, as he didn't know how much roughness Krycek would enjoy, and made his way up to the crown, in agonizing slowness. He interspersed the journey with licks, alternating short feathering ones, and long and insistent ones.

He could feel the tension building in Krycek's body, which arched slowly against him. Alex had an obvious control of his body, but he swore to himself he would make him go out of his mind. Coming at last to the velvet head, he sipped deliciously at the glistening first drop of cum trembling at the tip, stealing a whimper from Alex. Mulder didn't allow him time to recover, and parting his lips wider, he took the head in his mouth, with a deep sigh of pleasure. He stayed a few seconds without moving, just enjoying the rasp, salty taste of his lover. It also tasted of a faint plant scent -- the tarragon?

Krycek shut his eyes. It proved too difficult to withstand the view of the tender mouth closed around him. He felt an urge to move hard, to fuck the swollen lips the taste of which he already had learned to prize, to bring tears to the loving eyes who hadn't stopped to look at his rod, not for a second. He rather turned his attention to Mulder's strangled cock, darkened with blood. Lord, he thought, it surely was beginning to hurt. Obediently, the man hadn't let his hand release it, but he was just holding himself, avoiding (or forgetting?) to stroke himself. The other kept hold of his testicles, presenting them to his gaze.

Krycek wondered if he could fulfill his former idea. He decided to test his lover's resistance before. Anyway, he must check if there wasn't any scratches on the fragile skin. Unlikely, but he didn't want to hurt Mulder. At last, not that much. He bent his head, and let his tongue touch the reddened head. A high-pitched moan was muttered against his cockhead, resounding all along his member, as Mulder's body violently jerked. Nevertheless, he ordered with a voice that let no room to protest: "Take me completely, now. While I take care of you."

Mulder, tears running from under his eyelids now lowered in pain and unsatisfied need, obeyed swiftly. He engulfed the whole of the member, working around it with his tongue, unable to control now the grazing of his teeth. He pushed deeper, pulled back with a hard suction, and established a regular motion. With each stroke, he tried to swallow further the cock that stuffed him. Despite the aching of his own cock, he couldn't help himself against strongly squeezing his balls, and he began to jerk off. He choked on Krycek's rod, moaning with pain.

At the same time, he felt an hungry mouth close around his own member, and long fingers taking his stroking hand away. He wished the strong mouth could bring him the quenching he so needed, but the ring that restrained him had become a real slipknot. He felt as he was suspended to it, his growing need making it tighter at each second. He'd never thought he could stand such a thing, neither let it willingly be done to him... His free hand went to the distended jaw that worked on him.

The mouth let go of him, causing him to utter a strangled protest. But a skillful hand had taken its place, soothing him as far as it was yet possible. He felt Krycek half turn himself, and back. Something cold and wet dripped on his burning cock in a sudden shock. Then the freshness rapidly turned to a new kind of unbearable burning, and Alex, mumbling at the tip of his tortured cock, murmured: "Hmmmm, the taste of you, mixed with vodka! Too good..." His own teeth scrape unwillingly on the member filling him.

At last, Krycek realized that Mulder wouldn't be able to endure anything more. His cock had turned to a dark scarlet shade, and was throbbing in despair. He lifted a hand to press tenderly against his lover's shoulder. "Mulder. I'm going to free you. It will be painful for a short while. I'll do as softly as I can. And I shall drink you, my love. Keep me in your mouth, and don't mind. If you bite me, I won't blame you." He stroked firmly the shoulder for a few seconds, then told him: "You're making me feel so good, love. Are you ready? I'm taking you in my mouth, and then I'll free you. Okay?"

Mulder agreed, half nodding, half moaning around the huge member. His hands let go of himself to blindly reach the younger man's hips, and he tensed his whole body, awaiting for the rushing blood in his cock. Krycek's free hand slipped between his thighs, then a unique lubricated finger cautiously entered his opening after a few testing strokes. Then the hot velvety mouth slipped softly around him, taking hold of him at half length. Eventually he felt the able fingers working swiftly on the ring, and the ring itself torn apart. The pressure long held rushed in his cock, making him arch so violently that he entered Alex's throat right at once. The finger inside him had followed his jerk, and already rubbed at his tender gland.

Krycek was right: the high pain of the suddenly rushing blood didn't lessen, as the caring and eager mouth hold him tight. The pulsing rod fucking his throat, the hand crushing his shoulder, the finger repeatedly hitting his prostate, the furnace swallowing his cock, all the sensations melted in an ocean of pure ecstacy, and he felt his orgasm explode in the light of a thousand suns, incinerating him to the bones. The only things he remained aware of, was the hot cum overflowing his throat, and the distant voice of Alex screaming his release. Then everything went black as he lost consciousness.

\---------------

Krycek had lain Mulder, his head on the pillow, his long tormented limbs and body warmly secured under a satin sheet and a quilt. He felt deadly anxious. He was gently moistening the sweaty forehead and the temples with a damp towel. He couldn't help but reproach himself his imprudence. Mulder obviously wasn't used to such games. Alex wondered if he shouldn't call for Scully. Mulder would be furious at him, and it would be highly justified. Yet Dana was his true friend, she wouldn't betray her partner, and Fox's health was a priority here. Mulder would probably return to his old hate. Oh God, what had he done? He had just thought to initiate him to some deeper pleasures, and he has pushed his chance too far.

He continued to brush the wet cloth over the features that were so precious to him, and felt tears running on his cheeks. He made up his mind, stood up and went for his mobile. He sat back on the edge of the bed, and began to dial. He'd entered half the numbers when he heard a light moan, followed by a sigh. He dropped the phone onto the bed, and bent over his lover. The heavy eyelids raised slowly, the breathing became deeper. Mulder looked around him, seemingly lost, then his eyes met Krycek's own. For some long seconds, they both kept trapped as in a quantum oddity, oblivious of space and time. Then Mulder lifted a tired hand, and his fingers picked up the tears gathering on Krycek's trembling mouth. He stared at him in distress, frowning: "Alex, are you all right? My love, why are you crying?"

Krycek offered him his most charming grin, and leant across his chest, sobbing in relief.

The End.


End file.
